Too many days Alive
by AintNoOtherMan-Xtina
Summary: The Curtis’ have two twin siblings a girl named Samantha and a boy named KickerBoth are 13 always causing trouble and always together in the same area! How do these two turn Tulsa upside down? They say watch them!


**_Chapter 1- Stupid_ **

**Samantha watched as her twin Kicker paced back and forth in the school office waiting to be called in by Mr. Rex the school principal "do you think Darry is going to freak on us?" Sammy asks her twin as she twirled her blonde hair with pink streaks around on her index finger a habit she had. **

"**_Freak? FREAK_! _Oh he's not going to Freak he's going to KILL us MURDER us_!" he says looking at her with those green eyes he had his face was pale and he looked like he was going to be sick he groans "_my god…I think I'm going to be sick_" he moans before sitting down on a chair beside her putting his head in his hands breathing hard.**

"**Don't be sick here! And I think your getting worked up over nothing I'm sure…..um…we won't get suspended...Or expelled" she says patting his back trying too calm him down he was usually like this tense ready too spring or jump. **

**She was always referred to as the calm one relaxed when things went wrong that's probably why all her brothers even Kicker sometimes couldn't got annoyed how calm and relaxed she could get.**

**The principal and Darry walked out of the office the look on his face was not good "you two car now" he says and Kicker groans. **

**Samantha sighs as they walk out to the car Darry drives for a while before glaring at them Kicker had his head on Samantha's shoulder 'damn they look so innocent' he thinks hotly. **

**Kicker groans "god Kick what's wrong?" she asks noticing he really hadn't been feeling all that well since they had been in the office and entered the car. **

"**I don't know I just feel really sick" he says before burping loudly "SHIT Darry stop the car!" he says hurriedly going too the door and Darry hits his head and comes too a stop in front of their house he doesn't even have time too run too the bathroom he pukes all over the ground.**

**Samantha gets out and races over too her twin and waits till he's done when he stops he wipes his mouth and gives Samantha a weak smile "hey Kick you alright?" she asks.**

**He nods "could be better but I'm okay" he says wondering what the hell made him spew like that because he never got sick like that and Samantha was wondering even more.**

"**You ok Kicker?" Darry asks he nods thinking 'what do you need a bloody hearing aid….damn it Jesse!' he thinks thinking about his and Samantha's best friend if only Kicker knew how close Samantha and him where.**

**Kicker walks into Soda who is with Steve "hey Kicker what's up?" Soda asks as Steve gives him an annoyed glare and Samantha gives him the one finger salute. **

"**Not much just feel like Shit" he says shrugging his medium height hair falling into his eyes both Samantha and him could've probably switched names and pass off as each other because they looked so alike. **

"**I swear Kicker if you grew your hair any longer…you'd look like Samantha" Soda says and Kicker rolls his eyes. **

"**Yeah but my hair is more beautiful then yours" she says sweetly twirling a strand on her finger both Kicker and Samantha had a secret they both hate Steve Randall. **

**Kicker pretends to be offended "is not" he says sounding hurt. **

"**Aw but you know it Kick! Don't worry I still love you Kick" she says and he rolls his eyes with a suppressed smile she just laughs before Kicker gets tackled too the ground by a blonde white blur. **

**Soda laughs and Steve rolls his eyes as Kicker gets pinned too the ground by Jesse Cooper who beams at Kicker who grunts "Jesse your FAT! Get off me NOW!" and Jesse does and sees Samantha giggling he smiles. **

"**Hello gorgeous how you doin'?" he asks her his eyes on her eyes the whole time she smiles and turns on a flirty smile.**

"**Mmm… Hey Jesse….I'm doing great…and you look FINE!" she says moving closer to him her body rubbing against his her lips a shimmering red and he smiles at her while Soda and Steve walk off leaving Kicker alone. **

**

* * *

**

**Well here is another one of those love fics with new characters!**

**Don't worry Johnny, Pony-boy, and etc will be in it I just wanted to introduce the new characters.**

**Preview too next Chapter-**

**Darry gets a bad phone-call, Kicker finds best friend making out with sister….KICKER explodes! **

**So if you want me to continue this story pleases Review! Or Comment! Or Flame! **


End file.
